Cupid Gone Crazy
by Psycho Moon
Summary: A stupid fic but is pretty funny at times. Please r/r.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I never will. I however do own Kim, Ladygabumon, Mina, and Mina's Digimon and Silent Moon owns Sarah, Mesramon, Anna, and Anna's digimon. 

A/N: This might be a little sick and stupid but it's all for the name of humor.

Cupid Gone Crazy

One day in the digiworld Cupid started shooting arrows really fast and this crazy story began.

Matt opened hi eyes and saw Kari. "Kari! I love you!"

Kari got hit by an arrow and saw Matt. "I love you too!"

"But Kari you're my girlfriend!" yelled T.K. as he got hit and saw… "Gatomon! I love you!" (Oh. I'm gonna get flamed for that one!)

"Lighting claw!" she yelled as she sliced up T.K.'s face. 

"She loves me." He said as he followed Gatomon.

"No I don't love you! I only love your digimon." Said Gatomon running as fast as she could.

"Patamon! How could you?" asked T.K.

"Boom bubbles! Puff! Run Gatomon!" yelled Patamon.

Tai and Sora walk in. Sora gets hit by an arrow and sees… "Tai. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Said Tai. "What is it?"

"I love you Taichi!" said Sora.

"I love too Sora- chan!" said Tai as they started to kiss.

Iori, Mimi, and Joe walked in and Mimi got hit by an arrow and saw… "Iori! I love you!" (And this one too.)

Iori got hit too. "I love you too Mimi." (And this one.)

"But Mimi you're my girlfriend!" said Joe.

Izzy and Digitwins (Kim from my digimon Fan Fict I Wanna Be With You and Sarah from Silent Moon's which she hasn't put up yet if she is going to put it up.) walked in. The digitwins see Matt and Kari and at the same time says "Matt! How could you? I'm your girlfriend!" The digitwins look at each other and said, "You were going out with him too." Both look back at Matt. "You three timer!" (I might be flamed for making Matt sound kinda evil in this paragraph.) 

Gabumon and Ladygabumon walked in and saw what was going on.

"Have they all gone crazy?" asked Ladygabumon.

"I'm not sure." Said Gabumon as an arrow hit Ladygabumon.

"Gabumon." Said Ladygabumon.

"Yes LadyG." Said Gabumon.

"I love you!" she said.

Gabumon got hit. "I love you too." He said as they started to kiss.

Daisuke and Miyako walked in. Sarah gets hit by an arrow and sees Daisuke.

"Forget about Matt!" said Sarah. "I love Daisuke now!" Runs over to Daisuke and grabs his arm.

"Who gives a crap? I still love Matt!" yelled Kim as Biyomon got hit by an arrow and saw Agumon. 

"Agumon" said Biyomon.

"Noooooo!!!!!" yelled Agumon as he runs off.

"But Agumon I love you!" said Biyomon.

"Back off buzzard!" yelled Agumon. "Pepper breath!"

"Hey guys!" yelled Matt. "Mimi's kissing Iori!" (Oh. I'm gonna be flamed for that.)

Everybody stopped what they were doing for a second and said "Ewwwwwww!"

Kim ran to Matt and said "Matt! I love you!"

Another arrow hits Matt. "I love you too Kimmie- chan!" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kari.

"YESSSSSSS!" yelled Kim. "I won! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Miyako got hit by an arrow and saw… "Kim! I love you!" (And I'm going to be flamed for that one.)

"Miyako! I'm not that way!" yelled Kim as she started to run. "LadyG! Help!" But Ladygabumon was too busy kissing Gabumon to come.

Joe was hit next and he saw… "Sarah."

"Yeah Joe." Said Sarah.

Joe ran to her, grabbed her by the waist and said, "I love you!" and started kissing her.

"Mesramon! Kim! Daisuke! Help!" yelled Sarah.

"I wish I could!" yelled Mesramon as she ran by being chased by Hawkmon who was saying "But I love you Mesramon!" 

"Somebody save me!" yelled Mesramon.

"Help!" yelled Kim as she ran by with Miyako following.

Gomamon got hit by an arrow and saw… "Palmon."

"Yeah Gomamon." Said Palmon.

"I love you," he said going in for a kiss.

"Poison ivy!" yelled Palmon.

Then an arrow hit Izzy and he saw… "Sora."

"Yeah Izzy" said Sora.

"I love you!" he said.

"Go Izzy!" yelled Kari.

"But I love Tai." Said Sora.

"Go Sora!" yelled Kari.

"Arnadimon stop!" yelled Buimon.

"But I love you Buimon!" said Arnadimon.

Then Kim got hit an arrow and saw… "Tentomon."

"Kim. I think everybody has gone crazy." Said Tentomon.

"I love you." She said as she kissed him.

"What the…?" said Tentomon.

Meanwhile up in the sky flied Cupid.

"They are so funny!" he said.

"Cupid! Where are you?" asked Aphrodite when she found him. She looked at the scene Cupid had created. "What in the Digiworld happened here?"

"Well… um… you see…" Cupid began.

"Forget it!" said Aphrodite. "Go to your room. I'll dell with you later. Right now I have to fix this mess."

"Okay." Said Cupid as he disappeared.

"Okay. Time to turn these kids and digimon back to normal." She said. "Power of Venus planet of the love and beauty bring these children and digimon back to normal."

"Yuck! I kissed Tentomon!" yelled Kim.

"What the heck am I doing?" asked Joe as he looked at Sarah.

"Did I say I liked Daisuke?" asked Sarah.

"Yep." Said Tentomon. "You all acted a little crazy."

"I kissed Mimi! Ewwwww!" yelled Iori as he ran away.

"One! I'm not gay! Two! I'd never go out with Kim or any of you because you're all bone heads!" yelled Miyako.

"I still love you Tai." Said Sora.

"I still love you too." Said Tai.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." He said as he kissed her.

"Joe? Do you still love me?" asked Mimi.

"Yes. I do." Said Joe letting Sarah go.

"For all us digimon none of us likes the other except Gatomon and Patamon. Right!" said Tentomon.

"Right!" said the other digimon.

"Matt. I'm sorry but I love T.K." said Kari.

"That's okay." Said Matt with a smile.

Kari stood up and ran to T.K. and put her arms around him. "I love you T.K."

"I love you too." Said T.K. with a smile.

"But Kari I love you. Oh well. I still have Sarah." Said Daisuke.

"Sorry but I love Matt." Said Sarah as she ran over to Matt. "I love you!"

Kim ran over to Matt too. "Back off Barbie! He's mine!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yes he is!"

"I got an idea!" said Izzy. "Why don't one of you go out with me?"

"I have a better idea." said Kim. 

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Let's share him!" said Kim.

"Yeah!" yelled Sarah.

"Okay! Now let me get this straight." Said Izzy. "You're both going out with him."

"Yep." Said the digitwins.

"It's not fare!" yelled Izzy. "Matt gets two girls and I get none." Suddenly two people tapped Izzy on the shoulder. He turned around to find a girl with blue hair and a girl with red hair.

"Isn't he cute?" asked the one with blue hair.

"Yeah!" said the one with red hair.

"Umm… who are you?" asked Izzy.

"I'm Anna…." Said the blue haired one.

"And I'm Mina…" said the red head.

"And we're the Digitwins!" they said together.

Izzy looked at his feet and found to digimon.

"Don't look at us we're just their digimon." Said an angel looking digimon.

"Hey!" yelled Kim. "The digitwins are out name!" 

"Oh yeah?" asked Anna.

"Yeah!" said Sarah.

"Ah oh." Said Matt and Izzy.

The End… or is it?

Note: My partner in crime Silent Moon is thinking of writing a sequel to this fict called The Digitwins Vs… The Digitwins? Please review!


End file.
